Come Away With Me
by kerigocrazy
Summary: One wolf with no last name and another bonded for life to a toddler. Can they lean on each other when no one else cares, and fight for each other when nothing else matters? Judges Choice 1st Place Winner in the Slash Backslash 4.0 contest.


**SLASH BACKSLASH 4.0 CONTEST**

**Title: **Come Away With Me**  
Author: **kerigocrazy  
**Pairing: **Quil/Embry  
**Rating: **MA

**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters and situations are the property of Stephanie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Warnings: **Contains a lot of the sexin'…wolf boy sexin', and an overdose of potty mouth.**  
Word Count: **2,564

**Summary: **One wolf with no last name and another bonded for life to a toddler. Can they lean on each other when no one else cares, and fight for each other when nothing else matters?

**Please see all entries at: ** .com

**A/N: **Huge thanks go to my awesome Beta, Maria Vilson; she's kind of like a superhero and a cheerleader all rolled into one. Any mistakes are mine and mine alone. If you haven't already checkout out the other entries...go do it now. They're freakin' awesome!

**Part 1**

It started with a kiss.

Quil was antsy and horny; it'd been three months since he last got laid. Three months since he imprinted and lost the ability to even see a woman. Which could have been fine, maybe, if his soul mate weren't a toddler in need of a big brother.

So he was horny, and Embry was there. He leaned in and pressed his lips against his best friend's, fully prepared to get punched in the throat, when it happened: Embry kissed him back.

And it wasn't earth shattering; his ties to the world didn't fall away, but when he felt a large palm cup the back of his neck to pull him closer, he found his mouth opening, heat against heat, and little six was rising to the occasion in a way he didn't think was possible anymore.

He pulled back a few minutes later, deciding to go for broke, and asked huskily, "Em? Please?"

There were no pretty words or preliminaries, just a large hand down the front of his cut offs—it went from zero to a fist wrapped around his dick in a single breath. And it was, _fuck_, the calluses on his hand and the heat, and _yeah baby_, he knew just how to work that shit.

When he came, teeth gripping the skin stretched between Em's neck and shoulder, he thought maybe his mama was right, that really could make you go blind. After, they said nothing, and he thought for awhile that nothing had changed, which was cool, because there was Claire, and Embry was his best friend, and he wasn't fucking gay anyway.

It was less than a week before he found himself eyeing the scenery while the two lounged on his bed after a mind numbing patrol. There was a bottle of KY taunting him from the bedside table and while he certainly wasn't about to take it up the ass, he figured there was no harm in some further collaborative masturbation, and this time he could give his friend a helping hand too.

Straight forward had worked before, so instead of asking, he reached out a hand and gripped Embry through his jeans. He thought it would be weird, touching someone else's junk. It wasn't. And, thank god, he let him.

Let him pull off his jeans and lube him up. Let him press their dicks together and work them, everything slippery and heated now. Let him pull and twist until his balls were so tight he thought he'd explode. Let him push them both over the brink with no noise outside of husky moans and grunts of pleasure.

After, they didn't cuddle—that would be weird; instead they lay side by side on Quil's bed, shoulders brushing as they came down from their high.

"Hungry?" Quil asked.

"Yeah, man."

**Part 2**

Where there were words, they avoided intimacy, no roaming hands or silent pleas for release. They'd been living with the weight of a world too fantastical to believe for so long, with nothing but each other to help them bear it.

So on a Tuesday two weeks later, when Embry showed up snarling and shaking, Quil gripped the back of his neck and hauled him around the side of the house.

"Fight or flight?" Their long time tradition of sparring or running to release the tension prompted the question.

He was briefly surprised when Embry shook his head and ground out, "Talk."

"What's up?"

"Doesn't this shit ever get to you, man? Fuck, I don't know how much more I can take."

"Sam?" Quil threw himself down to lean against a fallen log and patted the ground beside him. He could see where this was going; the guy was getting a crap deal and everybody knew it.

"I'm so sick of him shoving all that "tribal tradition" and "pride in your ancestors" bullshit down my throat with one hand, while ordering me to take the shit shifts and avoiding giving me any responsibility with the other. All because my last name isn't Black or Uley."

This was a common occurrence. No one ever meant any harm of course, but they all treated Embry as less than the others, all because no one knew who'd fathered him. Quil was surprised to feel his wolf getting pissed at the slight to his pack mate. Brushing off what he didn't understand, he focused back in on the still furious shifter next to him. "So same old crap, or did something new happen?"

"My mom kicked me out."

"Fuck, Em—"

"If they'd just let me tell her; I've asked again and again. But no, she's Makah not Quileute. We must protect the ever-loving secret. Everyone else has a parent on the damn council, at least one person in the know, but because my sperm donor doesn't have the balls to man the fuck up, I get screwed."

"You can stay here." Quil said, voice low and soothing. "With me."

That was the second time in their short lives that Quil Ateara hugged Embry Call. It was quiet and still around them, as one large man cried into the shoulder of the other. Quiet except for five words that Embry whispered over and over. "I have no last name."

**Part 3**

Quil spent every evening pounding away at the bag in his basement. Sam kept them from fighting and he desperately needed a release from the tension and all the anger that built throughout the day. But, on occasion, he'd come home wound so tight that he'd lose himself in the rhythm: jab, right, hook, cross, uppercut.

The steady thudding of his ham-sized fists echoed throughout the small home. He didn't realize that his knuckles were split and bleeding or that he'd begun to slip in the pink tinged puddle forming on the floor beneath his bare feet.

It was Embry—of course it was—who brought him out of his rage. Quil didn't realize anyone was there until he felt arms come around his body and a muscular chest press against his back. With a loud yell, some incoherent sound of angst, he fell to his knees, dragging the body wrapped around his down with him.

"I've got you, Q. You're just fine."

They knelt together on the concrete floor until Quil's rapid heartbeat slowed to match his friend's. Until his head lolled back on a solid shoulder and his eyes fell shut in a rare admission of defeat.

"Tell me," Em said. He shuffled them over to lean against a wall and curled closer around Quil.

"If an imprint is a blessing from Taha Aki, why am I being punished?" The bitterness in his voice drifted heavy and stale into the room. So many times he'd wondered this, why a two year old was his perfect match. Why becoming the ultimate babysitter made him a better wolf. And why, seriously, why the fuck was a couple of decades of celibacy a good idea for a shape shifter with anger issues?

"They just don't understand, man."

Quil shook his head and growled low in frustration. "Hell, I don't understand it, but that's no excuse for the weekly monitoring against spontaneous pedophilia the elders have Sam instituting. Did you know that Emily typed up a list of rules I have to abide by if I want to spend time with her?"

Embry grimaced, thinking he could see her doing that...then color coding it. Not to say that Emily was a bad person, but she _was _a little OCD, and when Sam asked her to do something, well, she tended to go a little overboard. "No, I didn't. What kind of rules?"

"I can't change her clothes or give her a bath. I can't be anywhere near her in human form while she's sleeping and I'm never to help her go to the bathroom. Are you sensing a pattern? It's like the moment I imprinted my dick turned into a weapon of mass destruction, and if they don't keep a careful watch I'm going to pull the trigger and take out the whole tribe."

Embry could see the tears in Quil's eyes, held stagnant by nothing more than force of will. He wanted nothing more than to make the entire world go away, if only those tears would disappear. "I'm sorry, man. So fucking sorry."

"I know." He squeezed Embry's forearm and tilted his head back so he could see his face. "You know what the worst part is?"

"Hm?"

"They act like I had a choice. Why would anybody choose this? Choose to wait until I'm in my thirties and she's sitting hormonally in puberty? Choose to take the risk that she'll never want me as more than a brother, no matter how long I wait. Hell, they don't plan on telling her parents, so how am I ever even supposed to date her, when it's more than a dozen years later and I haven't aged? I don't know what to do, Em. Fuck...I...don't let me go."

Embry hushed him and rocked him slightly side to side; they stayed there all night, Quil wrapped in the protective shield of his Em's body. And Embry told him, like he always did, "I've you Q. I've got you."

**Part 4**

No one noticed.

They weren't really surprised; the pack was so fucked up, they kind of hovered on the sidelines, doing their duties and avoiding the drama. And drama there was; the supernatural world seemed to have morphed into a daytime soap opera.

Leah, the first female wolf, was taking her scorned womanhood to a whole new level. Quil didn't blame her; girl got shafted, but he was pretty fucking tired of watching her suck Sam's dick in HD while on patrol.

Jake, once the third in their mini pack, had abandoned everything in his chase after the oblivious leech lover. The elder's were in an uproar over the baby alpha's non-compliance and the fact that his love interest was panting over an entire coven of ice cubes.

Quil figured to each their own. He wasn't going to rush off to talk her out of suicide by vampire.

Paul was a ho and poor little Seth was written off as a youthful inconvenience.

Jared was so wrapped up in his mousy little imprint, that the entire tribe could be taken out by an army of vampires and he'd still be writing awkward poetry and trying, frantically, to father a litter.

Sam? Well, he was in a fucked up position, but that didn't stop the alpha commands from chafing. It didn't matter that he did what the elder's told him to do. What the fuck did they know about being a shape shifter? Or having an imprint? So, yeah, Sam carried a lot of people's hate on his shoulders.

With the world in a tailspin around them, Quil and Embry had learned to keep their heads down and lean on each other. No one thought it strange when they pictured something in the pack mind. The two were a package deal, brothers, and they had more important things going on anyway.

He slipped once, while patrolling with Paul of all people, and pictured Embry: pants down and happy to see him.

"What the fuck, dude?"

"What? We were measuring."

Paul snorted and Quil quickly changed the subject, picturing Paul's latest conquest naked and gearing up to make her "O" face.

They never mentioned it again.

It was easy to find time alone, and Quil took advantage of that fact every time he could. The forest was desecrated on a regular basis and he could feel, with each touch, the bonds that bound him loosening. He could finally breathe.

**Part 5**

In the beginning, it was fucking. There were teeth and bruising grips and guttural groans. It was his eyes that changed things. Poised to enter a willing Embry, he met those deep, brown eyes and paused.

He saw himself age six, cuddled into a power ranger's sleeping bag, crying because his father died. Embry had hugged him and said "I got you."

He saw them both on the first day of fourth grade brawling with Jake, because he asked Embry why he was a bastard. Later all was forgiven and they became friends, but in that moment all Quil could think about was protecting his Em.

He saw them running together through the La Push forest, brand new wolves at age sixteen, and he remembered how it felt before that day, when he thought he'd lost him. That was the very first time he felt his world shift; there was no Quil without Embry.

He knew that he loved him, but he finely saw past the labels, past the imprint and realized that he _loved_ him.

So, the fucking became something softer, and their eyes held. He pulled back and started all over again, lips trailing from mouth to neck to that sexy fucking cut below his hipbones. He licked salt and sweat off of Embry's skin and whispered words of love that his partner was too far gone to hear.

He took his time opening him up, the lube warming the second it touched their over heated skin. He entered slow inch by slow inch, until he was _goddamn_, he was balls deep in his Em's ass.

His wolf was howling and for the very first time man and wolf were in agreement. This was everything he didn't know he needed. It was warm and tight, and slow and sweet as he started to rock.

"Ah, Em." He had drops of sweat falling from his skin, muscles locking and shaking and _fuck_, it was good. His world was spinning, and this time he thought maybe it was right.

Embry's face was flushed and his moans grew louder as he started working his hips up, desperate to come. "So full, Q, you're everywhere."

The angle shifted and Quil hit a spot that changed the whole game, filling the room with the sound of hips meeting ass and skin sliding across sweat-slicked skin. He felt himself drawing close, so he reached down and gripped Embry's dick. A minute, maybe two and they were falling together. Quil collapsed straight down on Embry's chest, and when strong arms came around him, it wasn't weird or awkward. It was just right.

"Q?"

"Yeah," he rasped.

"Come away with me."

Pushing up on his forearms, Quil asked, "Really?"

"Really. Let's go somewhere where it's just you and me. Somewhere where names don't matter. I mean could you, with the imprint?"

The room was silent for a moment, shadows twisting over their bodies as the sun went down. "I think the imprint broke."

Embry's whole body jerked, almost throwing Quil off the side off the bed. "What? You're serious?"

"Yeah." There was hesitancy in his voice now, and for the first time in a long time he sounded like the seventeen year old he was. "It's...my wolf. He wanted you."

"And you?" Embry asked, gaze steady. "What do you want Q?"

"I'll give you my name. Or I'll leave mine behind."

They left La Push quietly the next morning, telling no one and taking nothing but rolls of cash saved for different dreams and a duffel bag a piece. There was another world out there, and they would find it. Together.


End file.
